You Don't Know Me
by thecucumberqueen
Summary: By a twist of fate and a freak accident Dally, Two-Bit and Johnny change bodies with three socs. Until they figure out how to change back, they'll have to lead each others lives. It's with this that they realize just how little they knew about each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I, unfortunatly, do not own The Outsiders or any of S.E. Hinton's characters.**

**. . .**

Johnny

I peeked my head outside my door, looking down the hall straining to hear anything. Silence. Resembling a scared animal I crept down the hall, shutting my door with a quiet 'click'.

I hesitated a moment while opening the front door as the sound of awakening yawns echoed through the house. I froze for a moment, not daring to move my hand from the doorknob, waiting for the tense silence to return. Finally I felt my body relax and the slipped through the door and escaped into day.

Two-Bit

I stood quietly outside her door.

I had a reputation for never being silent, even now my foot tapped dull thuds on the hard floor.

Light sobs could be heard from inside the room, with each one I felt myself wince. It hurt me too, no matter how well I hid it; to be unwanted by my own flesh and blood, but hearing her cry after all these years made the empty space in the house all the more distinctive.

She would be holding onto his old picture, I knew this from past experiences. New tears would stain over the old ones. Maybe she'd have his letter too, the one he left with twenty bucks for her to find on the front porch when she got home from work.

"We're doing just fine without him, huh?" she'd say if I were to go in there to comfort her like when I was younger, planting a watery kiss on my forehead and pretending as if I never had seen her tears.

After another cry I winced away from the door, holding his breath until I saw daylight.

Dallas

"Bite me."

My eyes trailed her flowing red dress as she spun around-it expanding out like a flower over her hips and curves-and pushed through the crowd, swaying her hips left and right in a way that no straight man could ignore.

"Looks like you'll be missing out on _that _tonight," Tim said appearing by my side, not even bothering to be nonchalant watching Sylvia's rear-end until it walked out the door. I flicked my eyes over to him lazily. "I ain't missin' out on nothin'. No amount of beauty or fucks are worth all her complaining-fucking drama queen."

A coy smile slippped on his face as his dark-blue eyes flicked to my own. "I don't know if I can stand by and let a body like that be wasted-I can think of a few better uses for that mouth that ain't gotta thing to do with talking."

"Too bad those uses are reserved for me. And if I ain't getting them tonight, no one is." I threatened, my body tensing. My fist clenched at his eye roll. "No one being you."

"Scared she's gonna realize what she's missin' out on and leave you all by your lonesome self?" My last nerve broke-like an elastic my arm swung aroung to slug him. He flinched his head back not breaking eye contact, narrowing advoiding my fist. I grounded my teeth, jerk's asking for it. Before I could get another good hit in he grabbed a beer off the counter and sauntered out the door. You'd think he'd learn after what I dealt out to him last time after I caught him with my girl but I guess he was more dense than I thought.

I finished off my beer and took off in the same fashion. Bright sunlight hurt my eyes after the dark bar but I forced myself not to wince. No destination in mind and no Tim in sight I walked slowly around, savouring every hit my Kool's had to offer. Catching sight of two familiar heads not too long after I crouched low and charged them from behind.

I know I'm a scary guy-hell I think anyone could figure it out by just watching how people reacted to me-but the way these two freaked you'd think a bear or somethin' would be attacking them.

"Golly Dal give me a heart attack," Ponyboy said in a steady voice but I could hear his irregular breaths as I released him from my headlock.

"Awwh you need to toughen up, jumping a foot in the air ain't gonna do you any good if if it was socs creeping up behind yah and not me."

I matched their pace and step-for-step planting myself between them. To my left I saw Johnny staring at the ground real hard. Kid wasn't the same after what them socs did. If I ever saw them I swear to God I'd kill them. Bastards took it too far-he got it enough at home. Johnny never jumped no one or did them any harm; and now his entire life's fucked because of them. He didn't even have a chance at defending hisself. I took a deep breath as I felt my finger nails digging into my palm.

"Hey! Cut that out!" I smirked down at his feeble attempt to swat my hand away. His dark eyes narrowed at me as he attempted to fix his hair I ruffled out of place but a smile strayed on his lips. He didn't look _too_ shook up I noted, finally getting a good look at him. God knows why he trusts me so much, no one else does.

"So what're you hoods up to tonight?" I mocked: Pony and Johnny were probably the most pure kids I knew. I remembered when they even used to go to church every Sunday-until the gang decided to join them one day. I doubt their ever gonna step foot near that building again.

Pony went on grumbling about Darry getting on his case about homework-kid didn't even know gow lucky he was. Johnny just shrugged, "Might check out what's playing at the theatre."

He gave me a hopeful look. "I ain't got much else to do.."I lead off, resisting to roll my eyes when his eyes lit up. I swear I could run infront of a train and that kid follow me.

**. . .**

**Gets interesting next chapter if you want to stick around. Sorry for the unequalness of POVs, I could only drag out homelifes so much. These three plus three others will be the main characters. Want to hear a lot from a favourite character? Say so!**

**So want more? Review buttons just below!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunatly, I do not own The Outsiders or any of S.E. Hinton's characters.**

**Authors Note  
>Thanks so much for the reviews guys, it means a lot. Sorry if you don't think I got these characters well, but I'm not them and its the best I could do. This chapter was especially hard because you don't get any backround on the socs. I basically made up their homelifes out of nothing, except the little bit we learn about Bob never being told 'no', yada yada...<strong>

**IMPORTANT. I CHANGED THE SUMMARY DUE TO CONFUSION ABOUT WHAT THE STORY'S EXCACTLY ABOUT. READ IT BEFORE YOU START TO MAKE SURE YOUR STILL INTERESTED BECAUSE LAST THING I WANT TO DO IS WASTE YOUR TIME. THANK YOU.**

**Here it is :)**

**. . .**

Bob

I woke up with the sun already high in the sky. Dad would already be at work and ma wouldn't care if I spent the entire day bumming around the house or didn't come home until tomorrow. She wasn't to be found in the house anyways, so I guess I was home alone-minus the hired help that'd be here for another hour.

For an instance I thought of having a party, but that idea left as soon as it came. I wasn't really the type to have a party, I mean I get invited to them constantly, but I didn't want half my grade plus some wandering around my house and looking through my things-just the thought made my skin crawl. Not that I had anything to hide, I just didn't want people to see anything abnormal I never reconized. Anyways it was way too early and no doubt the day my dad decided to come home the actually night work ended on would be when I'm hosting a party.

As I shoveled the last bit of eggs in my mouth a hand crossed in front of me to grab it. Despite my intentions I jumped; she hadn't made the slightest noise coming. I looked at her with widened eyes but she didn't even notice, her black ones just stared boredly at my plate as she gathered my utensils and cup and placed them atop it.

Intrigued I watched as she walked away, her heels making the slightest clicks on hard tiled floor; the white of her uniform contrasting blindly against the black of her skin. Suddenly a door swung in my vision and I jerked my eyes away perilously.

The slam of it echoed around the house and slowly was replaced by silence. I blinked my eyes like I had awaken from a dream. What was with me today? Shaking my head I sank into my chair; the silence overcoming.

I pretended I didn't mind the large amounts of time I spent alone in the house but I didn't even believe it anymore. I felt vulnerable. Small. Insignificant. Weak. The smoldering silence took over every hallway; every room; every cabinet and every space in the house. I couldn't escape it. Blasting the music just made me feel stupid when I sang along; watching television was pointless since I refused to laugh alone; hell I even tried drinking but once again not something to be done alone. Dammit it always just made me miss David even more. I guess I could understand why mom would want to keep flying out to those stupid resorts, I wouldn't be able to spend days on end in this house alone either. I jolted as the phone suddenly rang, thankful for something to break up the silence.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

Paul

As soon as I stepped my foot out the door I broke out in a sweat. The heat was nearly unbearable; it was gonna be a killer day.

Back from college for the week I was spending every moment I could outside and with friends. Classes were the worst on these kind of days. From my window seat vantage point I could watch the student lucky enough not to class hang around in the park and soak up the sun's rays, and occasionally chasing down the ice cream vendor that passed through the park twice a day. No wonder my grades were slipping.

I made plans with boys I used to run back with in highschool. Not so much a reunion, I've seen them constantly considering we live in the same neighbourhood, but more like get together. I haven't _really_ hung out with them in a while.

Bob pulled up in his blue mustang within a couple of minutes. Boy had it made even more so than me, which is saying something. "Where to?"

I slid in shotgun. "Try Randy's, I tried calling but no answer. Worth a shot though." And it was worth it, only a few minutes later he was sliding into the backseat grumbling about his old man getting on his case. I got that completely; his folks were real strict. Once I remember bringing him home late just by a few minutes and his old man was just sitting on the porch waiting. For a second he didn't say nothing, just stared at him, but then boy did he hand it out to him. I made sure to get him home on time after that.

We just cruised around town for the day, joking about people we'd see on the street and laughing at just about everything. I felt a sense of ease overcome me, something I hadn't felt in a while. Sometimes I wished I could've just skipped the whole college thing and stayed back here in Tulsa were everything was easy.

Randy

Boy howdy was I ever glad when I saw Bob's 'baby' pull up in front of my house. My dad must've had a rough night because as soon as I woke up he was lecturing me about college, grades, football, ladies and just about everything else under the moon when Paul knocked on the door looking for me. Good thing dad like Paul because he let me go without so much as a warning. I guess that's what I got for having a cop as a father. I couldn't blame him though, he saw some seriously screwed up things every single day end-on-end, it'd make anyone pretty cautious.

I relaxed after getting in the car. Bob was my best friend and knew how to get me back into a good mood faster than I knew myself. Pretty soon I was holding my ribs from laughing so hard.

It'd probably been a few hours when we started getting cocky and crossed over to the East Side. We followed this rusty haired guy for probably thirty minutes. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard. We weren't planning on fighting anyone that night, but somethings just happen.

We started tailing him and he tensed all up like they always do. He didn't run like some of them, he kept his pace and eyed us over his shoulder every couple seconds.

After about ten minutes without us getting out to hop him he started getting suspicious, full on turning around to study us. He stayed just as tense though, shoving his hands into his pocket. He caught us laughing one time and hunched right up, which only increased my laughing.

We were waiting for him to duck into a house or alley or someplace we couldn't follow, but maybe he figured we weren't gonna jump him because he continued on his way into town, barely checking over his shoulder at all and acting as calm as can be.

He met up with these two other greasers and just as we're about to screw off he had to put up those two hands and give us the double-bird. Immediatly the car squealed to a stop.

I slid out of the back after Paul and slowly walked towards them. I knew we looked pretty intimidating, all of us claring six feet and Paul being built like a building. They stood their ground though.

The one guy we were following from school stood in front of Paul. He was funny as hell in class, but when it comes down to it he's still a greaser. His arms were crossed in front of him and a cigerette dangled from the side of his mouth. His eyes glared at all of us, his cheeks already flushing from anger.

My fists clenched as I caught sight of who stood in the middle of them. Dallas Winston. Dirtiest bastard I knew. He stood unmoving, hands to his side and slouched real low. His icy stare never left Bob though, who took the spot right in font of him. I hope he really put Winston in his place.

Directly across from me was a smaller guy but he looked just unnerved. He pushed his black hair up off his face with one quick jerk before shoving his hands in his pockets. Black eyes bore into me, though suddenly jerked off real quick to the left. I followed his gaze to Bob's hand before looking back to him. The scar on his face suddenly stuck out like a sore thumb. Guess he didn't learn from the last time.

I remained rigid but didn't feel anything but adrenaline through my veins. I knew I could take him easily, hopefully fast enough too so I could get a couple in on Winston.

"Wanna do that again to our faces, grease?"

**. . .**

**Fight! Fight! Fight!**

**Want a fast update?**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Seriously though I really appreciate feedback, and if you have any areas I could improve on I'd like to hear them to. Please put it nicely though, I'm a little sensitive ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nope, still don't own Outsiders, sorry :(**

**Thanks for the great reviews ! They mean a lot :) And since I can't answer anonymous reviews I would like to thank A.G. Acid for the review, I try to answer all of them personally.**

**Please drop off a review at the end, I'm freaking out over this chapter :S**

**And to the story...short recap. Bob, Paul, and Randy about to fight Two-Bit, Dally and Johnny after following Two-Bit around...**

. . .

Two-Bit

I was literally shaking in rage. I think I almost would've preferred it if they had of jumped me, at least then I'd have had a fair shot at defending myself. What could I have done when they in a car?

They had the nerve of coming onto our territory and following me, laughing at me behind my back (no doubt about my clothes or hair or something that distinguished us apart). How could've I even stood up for myself? By having a tantrum and screaming at them? No. That's why I just shut them out and numbed myself.

But now they're standing right infront of me with only air between and God knows I wasn't about to hold any emotions back. Hate raged throughmy veinss and throbbed through my bones, colouring the world red, and the only thing stopping me from getting my pride back was the Darry-sized monster in front of me.

"Wanna do that again, grease?"

Dally threw the first punch, charging his opponent like an enraged bull. That's all I needed for me to attack.

I swung my fists repeatedly in gorilla-boy's face, getting as many hits as I could in before he snapped out of it and started defending himself. He growled a threat but the end was cut off by an overly sized fist impacting the side of my head.

Following my heads momentum my body was jerked to the side. I barely got a foot under myself before the second hit came, nearly sending me pummeling to the ground again.

I didn't have to look up to know when the third hit was coming. Call it animal instinct; I ducked my head and avoided it by hairs without a single thought.

Feeling nothing but adrenaline I retaliated, gaining the upper-hand. When he punched he packed all his power into one hit, making them easier to see and slower to come; hurting like a bitch all the same.

Gaining confidence after avoiding another hit I took a step forewards, forcing him back on the edge of the curb.

Whose laughing now?

Dally

Hit. Hit. Hit.

A quick jab against my ribs made me gasp. His brow furrowed together as he tried to uppercut my gut again, narrowly avoiding my already pounding ribs, all thanks to some stupid drunk.

I growled menacingly, my injury giving him an edge. I twisted around so I stood sideways, shutting down any oppurtunities for another cheap-shot.

I kept moving forewards, keeping pressure on as I attacked, giving him no options but back. He made no move to block staying on the offense countering my hits with his own.

Every move he made I noticed, every little detail being clearer than water. I waited for an opening. He cocked his right arm back, his left already going low. I knocked it to the side just as his just before his right came to slug me. I could feel him gaining as I barely crouched down in time to avoid it before his left was already coming back for another hit.

A flash of light caught my attention. Compacting all my energy into my legs I exploded up, hitting him low so we both went flying out on the road. We hit the ground hard, my shoulder getting jolting into his gut. He wheezed for air, his blade dropping beside him.

Putting a hand on either side of him I pushed myslef upright, straddling his stomach. He could barely raise a hand against me as I slugged him over and over.

Blood dripped out the corner of his mouth and multiple cuts by the time I stopped. I looked smugly down at him. His eyes stared up at me with pure hatred. I'd have savoured the moment longer but a pained grunt got my attention. Using his body to push myself up I ran and ripped the curly haired on off of Johnny, kepping ahold of his shoulders to keep us both upright. He snarled at me before knocking off my hands and punching me in the face.

I stumbled back and he lunged, grabbing onto my jacket. The momentum spun us around, nearly tripping off the curb as we bit, spit and fought like savages.

My mind was blank. The only thing I could hear was my own rhythmic heartbeat; the only thing I could feel was heat. I had only one goal, and killling the soc was it.

Johnny

I coughed up blood and rolled onto my stomach, trying not to choke on it. Spitting out my new collection onto the cement I pushed myself up, ignoring my screaming body.

On the road Two-Bit was holding his own, slowing gaining the upperhand. Dals was winning without a doubt, his fists moving continuously in pure ignorance of any retaliation. A long series of hits sent the one soc to the ground just as the other guy with the rings came from behind. Not even missing a beat Dallas spun around visciously and started attacking.

I headed for the one on the ground. He was knelt down on all four crawling in the opposite direction, his back turned away from me. Just as I reached him he shot up onto his feet, spinning to face me. By the time I saw the switchblade in his hand it was too late, I was already there.

He was crouched low; his eyes gleaming like a animal, trained on me. A victorious smirk flitted on his lips stood to his full height, clutching the blade in his hand. He slowly started to move towards me, my body seemed frozen in the spot.

Four steps away.

Three steps away.

Two steps- he froze mid-step.

I raised my eyes from the metallic silver. His mouth was dropped slightly, his dark eyes wide looking by me, completly robbed of all emotion.

I jerked my head around, but not fast enough. The bus hit me before I could move. Pain exploded through my body, the air getting forced out of my chest. The light was suddenly peircing, pulsing into my eyes. Then for a moment, I felt nothing. My body was free, completly weightless, floating through the air. I heard nothing but silence; I was in the most peace I could be; the light seemed comforting and not wicked. Then it all came back in one big rush and I felt myself falling, spinning out of control into blackness. My arms hit something solid and I seemed to get asorbed into it like water. Suddenly it hardened and my body smacked against it, sending a jolt of pain through my body. I finally felt my body come to a stop on solid ground before losing conciousness.

**. . .**

**For this chapter especially please tell me what you think because:**

**A-I am really worried about it. This chapter I'm really self-concious about. I never can do car accidents or fights and I'm really nervous :S Please let me know if I did good. Your silence makes me think it sucks.**

**B-Faster update, and I'm updating really fast in my opinion :)**

**C-It literally takes a minute and think of how much time I'm spending to post this for you. A bit of feedback is good, even if its an, 'Update soon!'.**

**Hope you liked :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own The Outsiders or any of S.E. Hintons characters.**

**Hey guys, I'm going to camp next week so expect no updates. Thanks for the great reviews, annnnnnddd AG Acid, thank you! Really appreciate that :)**

**And it gets interesting...quick catchup, they got hit by a bus ;)**

Randy

My eylids fluttered open...what the hell? For a second my mind was blank, then the memories started flooding in. I flinched my eyes shut as I envisioned the bus speeding towards me, my body pararlyzed to the spot unable to avoid it. I was so concentrated on hurting that kid...maybe if I paid more attention I could've gotten out of the way in time...maybe...

My heart jumped into my throat when the ground beneath me suddenly began to move. "Get offa me," someone groaned. Two hands flipped me over on my back rolling me off them. I hit the ground hard, groaning as pain seared up my spine.

For a minute I was near paralyzed, not daring to move incase I would provoke it. Finally I reopened my eyes to see blue skies overhead. I stared at it unwillling to move, hearing a women scream for someone to call 911. Eventually I began to stretch out, testing my limbs and joints until I was convinced nothing was broken.

Somewhere to my left I heard cursing and a loud yelp. Propping myself onto one elbow I turned to see Dallas freaking out on Bob, his face as red as a tomato. Bob himself was still on the ground in a familiar position as myself, looking up at Winston with unbelieving eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I jerked my head to my immediate left and met brown eyes. I froze. For a moment my brain stopped, convinced I was looking in a mirror. Then my heart sped up and my throat began to close in. In the very back of my mind I could hear Winston still yelling. The world began to spin and my stomach clenched, threatening to spilll its contents.

"Get up!" Hands from out of nowhere hoisted me up from under my armpits, pushing me forewards. I stumbled to regain balance, black All-Stars poking out from under dark jeans. These were not mine.

Suddenly I sprawled out on the ground tripping over a curb; tan, skinny arms stretched out infront of me to break my fall. "Common get up!" Someone yellled as I got shoved forewards back on my feet. I tore my eyes away from my hands and forced myself to look ahead to where I was going.

My mind was a mess though, I didn't realize we were turning down an alley until someone body checked me to the side, forcing me to turn. Beside me ran Paul, his hair matted down on his forehead and eyes wild. On my other side I caught a flash of red, no doubt Two-Bit. Winston and Bob ran infront, leading the pack. Behind me I could hear the thumps of footsteps on the hard concrete.

We stumbled to a stop in a untamed feild, pressed between four buildings. I knelt over putting my hands on my knees to catch my breath. My hands...tan and fragile they were the opposite of my own. Scars covered them in dark shades and shadows. No rings were on the fingers...my scar from playing chicken was missing...

A sudden wave of nausea came through me. Desperatly I ran to a garbage, leaning over it and spilling my guts.

Bob

I sat against the wall, trying to control my breathing. Shutting my eyes I leaned my head back, trying to find an obvious explanation for this. I couldn't find one. Feeling panic rising in me again I thought back to all the lectures my dad gave me. _A panicked mind is a stupid mind, think logically and be in control and you'll win everytime._Of course that was about football, but it sounded pretty good right now too.

Groaning I rested my head in my hands, squeezing my eyes shut. When I opened them I found myself looking down at Dallas Winston. Gingerly I ran a finger along my jaw, down to my chin before resting my fingers on my lips. With my other hand I reached for the dark hair atop my head, rolling the soft strands between my fingers. Angrily I smacked my hand down on the puddled, making my reflection disappear. Feeling a little better I raised my head and watched to see how the others were handling it.

A dark haired greaser was wiping his mouth clean of bile, walking away from a garbage can. His bottom lip was beginning to bleed from the abuse by his teeth. Randy.

The guy with grey eyes we were following was pacing, running a hand through his hair every couple of minutes. By order of elimination and a bit of a guess I decided it was Paul. Watching my own body pat its pocket for cigerettes before finding the right one I figured that we all switched with another person, whoever we were close to when the bus came. Considering I woke up with my own passed out body ontop of me I knew that Dallas took over my body. So technically speaking Paul was contolled by rusty-haired guy and Randy by the tanned one.

Feeling my heart slow down I relaxed, feeling a bit more in control I figured that out. Watching Dallas pull off my ring and study it under a close eye I jumped up, ready for action. In the back of my mind I noted he slid it backonto his finger but my attention was more set on the expectant look in everyone eyes. Thay wanted me to say something. Shit, I didn't have any idea what to say or do for that matter. All I knew is I had to do something.

As if reading my thoughts one by one they came towards me, taking a place beside me until we created a circle. On one side was Randy, Paul and myself, and on the other our bodies. Silence took over the group before Randy spoke. "Is everyone alright?"

The silence lasted about another second before Paul (well his body) burst out laughing. "We got hit by a bus and have no idea what the fuck happened? Do you honestly think anyone's 'alright'? This is probably some twisted version of hell were all stuck in."

"Hey shove it!" I snapped. "We ain't in hell 'cause we ain't dead, if we were people wouldn't have been yellin' at us when we started running from the accident, would they now? So unless your gonna say something useful shut your mouth because we don't need any bullshit right now!"

Breathing heavy after my outburst I lficked my eyes back over to Randy ignoring Winston's eye roll, pleased by the silence. "Now what were you saying?"

He fidgeted uncomfortably before looking up with black eyes and shoving his hair off his forehead. "All I was askin' was how everyone was, I mean we did get hit by a bus. I wanna know if my body's gonna be screwed when we get things back to normal, s'all."

That caught everyone's attention. Unintentionally I ran my eyes along my body, looking for injury. Nothing but some cuts were visable so I looked to my eyes to check. Winston kept them as hard and unreadable as he did in his own body. Noticing my stare he smirked smudgly, making my temper rise. Shithead _would_keep being a dick even in a situation like this.

"Well how 'bout it? Am I good? Cause there's a big game next week and I swear to god if I need to skip out on account of an injury-" Paul ranted on, staring his body-swtichee down intimidatingly. Everyone glared at each other, no one quite willing to give the other what they want. I was real glad when Randy finally spoke after a long exhale. He and the guy who switched with him made eye-contact and he continued. "I think your ribs are screwed up pretty bad, and so is your back. It feels like someone scraped it raw...nothing broke that I can tell though..."

"Yeah, that's good...I was pretty beat up before hand anyways. You're, uh, good. Aching a bit all over, but other than a few scratches I think you should be good."

Both seemed to relax a bit, remaining slighty stiff though. I flicked my eyes over to Paul along with everyone when the silence returned, who got real rigid. For a second he refused to speak, but then he broke and shrugged. "Feel like doing backflips," he muttered. Across from him his body nodded. "Kudos to that,"

Glad they both spoke I nearly smiled, until I realized all eyes were on me. Winston gave me a evil smile, trying to scare me into talking. I knew I had to or else we wouldn't be able to work together until we fixed ourselves, but I wasn't about to let Dallas win. "Pretty good, face is killing me though. Didn't know I packed sucha punch." I replied cooly. To my left I heard some snickers, but didn't look until I heard someone say, "You ain't a woofin'." The atmosphere changed in an instant.

Randy's switchee's head jerked up from the ground, his eyes wide in shock. Something was telling me he didn't mean for anyone to hear that. Across from him Randy gingerly raised his hand to his tanned cheek, his fingers breifly touching a scar. I saw Winston's eyes flicked between them before looking down at my rings and back to me. "Mother fucker!"

Paul

Dallas swore outloud again, raising his fist to Bob. He held it for a moment, looking suddenly distraught. "Fuck!" Letting out a growl he released Bob's collar, stalking over to the wall and hitting it until his fists bled. Then he just stood there, his back to us and his shoulders rising and falling violently. He was like a caged animal that got teased a little too long and snapped. No one moved, I didn't even dare to breath. Finally he spun back around and grabbed Bob with both arms, twisting his collar and smearing blood on his neck from his knuckles. "As soon as we switch back to normal, you're mine." he threatened in a low husky voice. He was still enraged, still scary as hell but obviously a little more in control.

The only thing that could be heard was his heavy breathing for a minute, then he let go of him before spinning around and pushing through our circle to sit against the wall. My eyes stayed on his form as he pulled grass from the ground and ripped it up but a voice brought my attention back. "Anyone got any ideas about how to get back to normal?" my body-switcher asked, his eyes meeting mine. I shrugged. How the hell was I supposed to now, this wasn't exactly a common situation.

"Well I dunno either," Randy said, "But we better figure out soon cause I have to be home before eleven."

. . .

We were sprawled out on the ground, tired from standing. The sky was now dark, and we were plum out of ideas. It seemed we'd thought of everything, from getting hit by another bus to finding a magical stone. Despite our agreement to get along until we figured things out every idea got shot down so fast everyone had stoppped even bothering saying anything anyways. It didn't help the one wouldn't stop cracking jokes about us. Because a cheap leather jacket is definatly so much better than a light sweater with this eighty plus degree weather. I'd thrown it off as soon as I could. My head felt heavy with grease and my hand was oily from all the times I touched it instinctivly. Ants kept crawling on me from the ground and biting and the grass was making me itchy. I felt dirty and uncomfortable and just wanted to get back to normal and take a long hot shower.

The reality of the situation came in with the dark, the dream-like feeling had passed making me feel out of place and lost. It didn't help that no one else seemed to be able to sit still either, and with each fidget I felt my nerve shortening. After watching Randy check his wrist one more only to find it without a watch I nearly freaked. Thank god his body-changer pulled it off his own and threw it to him or else I really might've lost it. Shutting my eyes I leaned back, feeling the tiredness wash over me. Taking a few deep breaths I calmed down, feeling my muscles relax. Nearly in peace I propped myself back up on my elbows and looked around, hearing some birds chirping breaking up the silence.

"Maybe we should just go home and sleep on it, come back and figure thing out tomorrow with a clear head." Randy suggested, giving the watch another look with a frown. With his old man I couldn't hold it to him.

"Yeah, 'cause your folks definatly wouldn't notice you switched bodies with a right 'ole greaser, huh?" Dallas scoffed. He hadn't exactly joined back into the group again but he sat closer to us now, right behind Randy's body so his feet were nearly touching him, refusing to even look at anyone except his buddies. Once he caught me looking at him though and gave me such a cold glare I swear I got goosebumps.

"No, they wouldn't." Randy said, looking up so his tanned face was a bit more visible, his black eyes gleaming. "Since y'all be going instead of me." Almost immediatly everyone protested.

"No way I'd let that scum-"  
>"-fuck it up-"<br>"-trust him with-"  
>"-in hell I'd let a grease-"<p>

I stayed silent, seriously considering it. Sleep didn't sound to bad right now, and it'd just be one night. I wasn't about to spend the night outside either. I mean we could literally talk to no one, go straight to our rooms, wake up early, it'd be fine. No one would notice anything, and if they did it's not like they'd think of what actually happen.

"You can't honestly be considering this?" Bob said, giving Randy an incredious look. Randy looked at me pleadingly; shit he noticed my silence. I ignored it and looked away, but could still feel him staring. Finally I shrugged. "It's not that bad of an idea...I mean we go straight into the rooms, wake up early...no one would know..."I said weakly.

"Yeah I guess," I looked up in shock when one of the greasers, Randy's body, agreed quietly. The one beside him, my body, shrugged. "Spend a night in a socy house, I'm in," he said uncharacteristically emotionless for him.

We looked at Bob and Dallas. "It's up to you two, but we're doing it. Spend the night outside, fine by me."

Dallas spoke up a little too fast. "Naw, I'm game."

Bob looked up, his jaw literally dropped. "There's not a way in _hell _I'm gonna allow that."

Dallas smirked. "Just try an' stop me." For a second Bob looked way too much like the real Dallas, glaring hatefully in his directiong. But as soon as it came it stopped, and a cocky smile flitted on his lips. "Fine, then I'm doin' it too. And if you try an' screw around with my life, I swear to god I _will _fuck with yours so bad you'll be the laughing stock of the town."

They both refused to look away from each other for a moment, until Randy cleared his throat a little too forcefully. "We'll then let's-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "What's even my name? And where the hell am I sleeping tonight?"

My body gave me a cocky grin, answering for everyone. "You're Dallas Winston, you're Johnny Cade," he said, pointing to Bob and Randy."And you good lookin' fellow is Two-Bit Mathews." he finished on me. "As for sleeping, y'all might wanna stick together so I'd say the Curtis'. No chance of 'rents there, should be left alone pretty good if it's late enough."

My stomach clenched inside me, my ears tuned out as he elaborated on where it was. I already knew that, anyhow. It was a place I hadn't been since highschool and a person I hadn't seen for just as long. Our friendship was destined to fail, he was a greaser and I was a soc. It almost survived but then his folks died and he fell backwhile I moved forewards. It didn't matter anyways, he was just a dirty greaser that always got the short end the stick. I was better off without him pulling me back anyways. I flinched as I realized the resemblance of my thoughts to my dads long-winded speeches he gave me through highschool.

Taking a breath and reassuring myself I looked up and tried to pay attention to Bob. "-sleepover at Randy's, just make sure to phone those numbers I gave you as soon as soon as your in so our 'rents won't be wonderin' where we're at. As soon as your there go to his room, it's on the second floor, and stay put. Don't talk to anyone, look at anyone and remember who you are. Oh, and if his dad starts lecturing you just nod your head and smile, no matter what he's saying agree."

As we were all standing up Randy took off his watch and tossed it to Johnny. "Oh, and you have about thirty minutes to find my place. Try not to be late, trust me."

"And don't you dare wreck my car!" Bob added, giving Dallas a stern look. He just smirked back, turning and leaving without a word.

We took off in the opposite direction, ignoring the dirty glares we got from a couple people. Jeez, honestly I'm not even a hood, what's there problem? We reached the tracks in about ten minutes and stopped, looking at it hesitantly. Taking a breath I looked up. "Y'all ready?"

Bob gave a nod and Randy slouched down. They looked like real greases. Taking another breath I followed suit. "Then let's do this."

. . .  
><strong><br>Good length huh? :) And when I was typing it the powere went off...twice. -_- Sorry if Paul was pretty bad, but I'm tired and did it twice and honeslty think it's horrible compared to my first one I typed. :(**

**So as I've said I'm going to camp, so updates in like a week. You like? Review. Dislike? Review. Thoughts? Review. Ideas? Review. So basically, please review! Really appreciated!**

**Love y'all!**

**smile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own The Outsiders.**

**Dedications go to PeaceLoveOutsiders, my sole reviewer (: Common guys, I mean the twist was basically spelled out in the summary; why'd everyone ditch me? And I can see all my hits, and A LOT of you skipped out on me. Be happy for PeaceLoveOutsiders if you're reading this, she's the only reason you are.**

Two-Bit

I'm not one to get nervous or whatever, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't a wee bit anxious about the current situation. I mean for one thing I am generally not a clumsy person, but now I'm suddenly four inches taller than normal and have tree trunks for legs, tripping over my own feet constantly and hitting my arms off of anything within a three foot radius. Oh, and I'm driving in a baby blue mustang Steve would jerk-off to and don't have to worry one bit about the fuzz because we didn't steal it! Just to push everything over the edge we just pulled up to what may have been the White House and are supposed to pretend we belong here. And of course, I'm also now a 'soc'. I think that being totally calm about this would be weirder than freaking out over it, proving once again Dallas is inhuman due to the fact he looks as calm as ever, like none of this has any effect on him.

Walking up the laneway my heart started to beat faster. Calm down, no one will know. You look just like him; you may as well be…..crap. "Guys, what's my name?" I whispered harshly just before Johnny went to open the door. "It's Paul, now the fuck down." Dallas shot back to me. Maybe he wasn't as calm as he seemed to be.

I walked into the door first, eyes widening at the view. Everything seemed shiny and white. I don't know how anyone could stand to live in here; it'd be so easy to wreck and stain, you'd be constantly walking on a tightrope. I felt like I was breaking in. Instinctively I looked behind my back, only to see Johnny and Dallas looking around curiously. I barely took another step before I ran into a wall. Twisting my head around I came eye-to-eye with a burly man. I froze my mind racing under his hard stare. "How d'yah do?" I said weekly with a smile. His eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face. "Paul my boy, good to see you. How's the college life? Bet it's great, they play good ball there? I got season round tickets to all the home games."

I just smiled and nodded. He kept his gaze on me, waiting for me to say something. Thankfully Johnny cleared his throat and got Randy's dad's attention. "Hey dad." Johnny said with cheeky smile. I nearly burst out laughing, the kid looked constipated. "Can-"

"What did I say about calling me that?" He looked at Johnny sternly. I frowned, hoping Johnny caught on because I sure didn't. "Sorry…sir." Johnny said meekly. After a nod of approval he rushed on, "Can Bob and Paul stay over for the night? Please?"

"Of course, they're always welcomed in this house." While he did it he gave me a million dollar smile. I struggled to keep from bolting, I felt like I was in a television show. Everything seemed to be part of a happy family script. "You cut curfew pretty close this time-" I glanced down at the watch on my wrist to see it was fifteen minutes to. He called that close? "-but I'll let it go _this_time."

Johnny smiled, clearly relived. I had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't actually this guy's kid. His eyes flicked to meet mine with a distraught look and I relaxed, he was just a _really_good actor. Should be taking drama, not shop.

I began heading for the stairs, and just when I was about to escape a petite woman flew past me to Johnny. "What happened?"

Johnny

Out of habit I flinched back when Randy's mom popped up in front of me. Her hands swing up from her sides, and not to hit me. She cradled my face in her hands, jerking it around to get a better look at the cuts and bruises along my face and jaw. She looked around for an answer.

Dallas seemed to be struggling not to laugh (probably at my expression) and Two-Bit looked ready to bolt so I thought of an hopefully acceptable answer. "We we're in town and-"

"Mary calm down. Boys will be boys, no need to smother him." My 'dad' chuckled. I could see the authoritative note hidden under it though, especially as he stared at his wife daringly. Her smile tightened into a thin line.

"I just want to make sure _my son_is okay." She said. Just like that Two-Bit and Dallas were forgotten and it was all about me. I tensed, my own parents fights seeming more and more familiar.

But then she just left the room, walking briskly through and arch in the wall out of view, leaving us in silence. I crept along the wall to the stairs, trying to make no noise. If I did I was sure Randy's dad would have snapped at me jolted out of his trance from where he stood unmoving, staring angrily were his wife was seconds before.

Two-Bit and Dallas followed me as I walked quickly along the hall to the last door and pushed it open. My jaw dropped at it, it was probably the size of my living room and kitchen combined. Unlike the rest of the house it wasn't white, Randy had posters pinned up all along the walls covering the blinding white of them. His bed was massive, covered in dark red sheets and blankets. Clothes were strewn on the floor, covering the dull carpet. A navy sheet was hung over the pale curtains, allowing no light in from outside. All the ceiling lights were bright enough though. By definition it may have been messy, but I didn't feel like it was. It was the only place in this house that felt like an actual home.

Dallas

"Hey, uh, mom. Can I um….stay at Randy's?" I bit my lip and waited for the response. I may have laughed my ass off at Two-Bit phoning Paul's house to let his parents know where he was but I was ready to punch Two-Bit in the face if he didn't shut up soon. He did this before; he let his mom know where he was, and even asked for permission to do things within the past few years. I haven't talked to my mom in five years now, and haven't asked permission to do something in even longer. Thank god Bob's mom didn't really seem to care or else I would've lost it.

After I hung up the phone I flopped out on the end of the bed, purposefully landing on Two-Bit's feet. He yelled in response. Johnny tried to shush him between his laughter but that just made Two-Bit started howling again. Thank god the house was so big or else there was no doubt Randy's parent would've heard. Maybe they did hear and just didn't care. I frowned remembering meeting them before. That was weird.

"How d'yah think them socy boys are holding up on our side of Tulsa?" someone said from my right. Sounded too loud to be Johnny.

I laughed out loud as I imagined them having a run in with some drunken tramps, getting their faces hammered in and dumped in the ditch. I shut up real fast though as I envisioned my body turning blue in the cold, my clothes soaked to my skin, dead eyes wide open looking to the sky. Beside me were two bodies, one on each side of me, face down. The shallow stream of water making their hair dark and shimmery in the moonlight. I blinked my eyes a couple and pushed the thought away, instead imagining them warm in the Curtis' living room, talking about the same stuff as us, sipping on Two-Bit's beer marked in the fridge. I smiled when I voiced my idea, causing Two-Bit to shoot up into a sitting position. "If those fuckers touch one bottle I'll rob their daddy's liquor cabinet." I felt my brow pull together in thought, not too bad of an idea.

"That was weird today…" I resisted rolling my eyes, which part? "With Randy's parent's I mean," Johnny continued. I could tell he wanted to say something else so I kept my mouth shut. Surprisingly Two-Bit did the same. "I mean…the way they was acting….." Common kid spit it out. "It was the same way my 'rents do."

I propped myself up on one elbow and gave him a look. "You mean they was slapping you 'round and beatin' you up for no reason or excuse other than being lousy assholes?"

"No, it's just….never mind." I heard him grumble. I frowned, I didn't mean for him to shut up completely. I blinked again, this time not bothering to open my eyes again. I had planned on kicking the other two off the bed once I was going to fall asleep but I was too damn comfortable for that now. I listened to Two-Bit trying to convince the kid into talking again but he was shut up for good. I imagined what the socs were up to again, fighting with Steve over the couch maybe? Naw, they'd just let him have it. Probably complaining about the floor, or waiting for everyone to fall asleep so they could raid the fridge…..My stomach grumbled as I thought of food. I hoped they had some good food here, I was starving.

. . .  
><strong>Camp was amazing, and you know what, my lack of reviews didn't bring me down. I have faith in y'all (: Next chapter is the socs in the East Side, and Paul will see Darry after a year or so…Looking forwards to writing it, reviews, comments, ideas and feedback strongly appreciated.<strong>

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

1**I do not own the Outsiders, big shocker eh?**

**I'm so so so so so sorry for the wait! I know its been two months, but its been a rough two months, trust me. I won't go into details, but let's just say it was physically impossible for me to update. **

**I hope I have not lost all my readers. I'm sorry :( On with the story...**

**. . . **

Randy

"Oh fuck..."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I've spent over a month with Bob straight without him annoying me, but he was seriously coming close right now. I mean we're all in the same boat, we're all scared and freaking out, he doesn't have to voice his every emotions. Trust me, I know how he feels, if not worse. I mean I have three greasers camping out in MY house with, worst of all, MY parents.

"Okay guys, let's go over this again." This time I did roll my eyes. Whenever placed in a stressful situation Bob turns into a drama queen and Paul over-plans. Great.

"We know, I'm Dallas Winston; a mean son-of-a-bitch that hates everything and everyone for no reason whatsoeverAnd he, my friend, " He jerked his thumb to me, "Is Johnny Cade, who got his ass kicked by us a few months ago! And how could I forget my friend Paul, turned into a Class-A smart ass, called Two-Bit of all names!"

Paul gave him a hard look. "Bob, be serious. This is real life, I don't know what happened, but it did, and we have to deal with it. Just deal with what the QB throws you right?"

Bob took a breath and nodded. "Yeah you're right, it's just...weird, y'know?" I nearly rolled my eyes again. _Of course_ one of my dad's football lectures quotes would calm him down.

Paul nodded sympathetically and bit onhis lower lip. "We're almost there."

I looked around and shivered. It's weird, like on the East Side all the shadows are longer and the dog barks are more scary. Crumpled newspaper blew across the road. I followed it with my eyes as it rolled up on someone's property. Yelling from the house made me wince. Bob shoved me forwards. "Keep walking," he ordered gruffly.

Obediently I moved away from the house, keeping my eyes forwards. I just couldn't wait to get to the house; this place was giving me the creeps.

Paul

I let Bob and Randy pass me so I walked alone a few steps behind them. The house was just up the road, they wouldn't need me to lead anymore. With every step my throat tightened, I felt like I was going to black out. What was I supposed to say to Darry? How should I act? I felt like as soon as I walk in he'd recognize me. I felt like he'd see the real me, and kick me out.

I was a dick. I was in the wrong, not Darry. I knew it this entire time, I still feel the guilt. I left for university, and he stayed behind to take the lesser road and take care of his brothers. I didn't even visit him for Christ's sake. He was my best friend, maybe I had more in common with the other guys but Darry was my real friend, I told him all my deep stuff I couldn't tell anyone else. I could talk to him about anything and he'd listen, and then when he's parents died, I left. I was an asshole and I knew it.

I didn't think I'd ever have to see him again though, and now here I am going to sleep under his roof. Karma's a bitch, huh?

I was jolted out of my thoughts suddenly when someone grabbed me from behind. I was already on edge from being on this side of town, add in the day's events and getting attacked from behind and you can just imagine how badly I reacted.

I had escaped his grasp and managed to turn myself around to face him in a fighting stance by the time I finished yelling for Bob and Randy's attention. A tall lanky guy stood holding his ribs in front of me laughing his ass off. His brown hair was slicked back and he had a smudge of grease across his face. When he finally straightened out I recognized the DX uniform he wore. I squinted at the name stitched on his uniform. Steve.

"Hey...Steve." Randy said. I think it would've been less awkward sounding if he called the guy by the wrong name.

"You alright kid?" Steve stared Randy down, finally shrugging his shoulders and turning back to me after a minute.

"So Two-Bit, heard you and Linda got locked in the drama closet together, _accidently_." I gave a wink with a cocky smile like I saw Two-Bit do a million times earlier today.

"Weird thingshappened, what can you do?"

Steve gave a grin with a loud woot. "Two-Bit, I swear you got it made. Evie is slappin' me if I try an' do anything, and she's slappin' me if I don't try an' do nothing. Ain't no pleasin' that woman."

I gave a laugh. "Like I said, what can you do?"

Steve led us as we turned up the driveway, flinging open the door and walking right in. "Sodapop I swear to god you best have some stories to tell! I just got off work now with all the cars that came in!"

He stopped yelling then so his voice turned to a murmur. He had gone down the hall to one of the bedrooms, so I just stopped in the living room and turned to Bob and Randy. "Where do we go?" Bob asked in a loud whisper.

I clamped my mouth shut when I heard footsteps coming in and flung myself on the couch. "Act natural." I hissed right before someone walked in the room. Bob and Randy instantly sat down stiffly on the couch next to me. They looked more out of place than if Batman decided come for a night. I leaned against the back and slouched more, getting comfortable.

"You guys staying for the night?"Darry's deep voice asked from over me. I flinched involuntarily and looked up slowly. He looked the same, from this angle at least. He looked at me after a minute and I froze up. _He knew he knew he knew he knew he knew_ _he knew he knew he kne-_"Yeah." Bob grunted from beside me. Darry nodded approvingly.

"Alright, you'll all have to fight for the couch. Steve's here too."

As soon as Darry left to the kitchen Bob and Randy started talking quietly to each other. I looked at the door he disappeared through, and next thing I knew I was walking through it after him.

I pulled out a chair from the table for myself, watching Darry open the fridge and peer in. He pulled out a carton of milk and poured himself a glass. "You still got a couple beers in the fridge, and there's chocolate cake left too."

"Alright," I said lamely. I wasn't really in the mood for either.

I watched as he returned the milk to the fridge and grabbed a pile of envelopes before sitting down at the table across from me. He ripped open the first one and studied it.

He frowned as his eyes travelled along the paper. I took the time to watch him. At first glace he looked the same, but then I started noticing the little details. His eyes looked more tired, older. He had a weariness to all his motions, but maybe I was just imagining that. Sitting beside him I started to feel more like a kid than an adult, and it wasn't because I wasn't in my body.

His eyes flicked up to me after a minute. "You need somethin' Two-Bit?"

I stood up quickly and started for living room. "No, I'm good."

He gave me an odd look but didn't say anything more. I stopped for a second before leaving, risking one final glance. If only he was too.

Bob

I rolled over to my other side one more time trying to get comfortable. The floor was hard and seemed to radiate cold from it, all my muscles ached and I swore I had a couple of busted ribs. Even with the blanket I shivered. I doubt I could've slept if I was in a king sized bed either, my mind wouldn't shut up. I couldn't believe anything that happened, I was literally in a dream. This stuff doesn't happen in real life.

"Psst, you still awake."

I looked over and tried to make out Randy's face. Dull light from outside lined outlined his dark hair and face. I shook my head, I couldn't believe it was my best friend sometimes, they were so different looking.

"Do you think we'll ever-do you think we'll ever get back?"

I flipped to my back and groaned. Jesus, everything hurt. "Yeah, I mean it's not like we could stay like this forever. We'll figure it out."

Randy grunted unsurely, but I had nothing else to offer him. I wasn't even sure of it myself.

"Man, this floor hurts."

I nodded in agreement, flipping over to face him once again. "At least it's clean."

He laughed gruffly. "Who would've thought, a house full of greasers and they have better cleaning skills than I do with my own room."

"Their 'rents are the one who died in that car accident?" I half asked and half stated.

"Yeah, just the three kids living here now, and I guess whichever of their buddies that need somewhere to crash."

I thought Randy's house, with his huge bed and heated room, and bathroom that's so clean you could see your reflection on the floor.

This was probably like a vacation for them.

. . .

**That's that, hope you liked. I know you must be hating on me, but please review. I'm starting to write a lot again, all thanks to my religion teacher making us write a children's book. I never did finish it, half way through I started to write this instead :) **

**I swear I'll keep it up, so please review your thoughts and ideas. :) I'm pretty open to adding your thoughts and ideas in.**

**If you're reading this love you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own The Outsiders.**

**Yeah it's been a while, but I'm re-reading all my old stories, and picking them up again with some new inspiration. And this ones definatly one of them. I never really stopped it, I just had a lot of trouble figuring out we're I was headed next. But know I kow, so expect more.**

**. . .**

**Dallas' POV**

I was the first one to wake up, still fully clothed in fancy cotton and fleece and whatever the fuck else makes brand name clothes. My feet were dangling off bed, my legs being trappped under Two-Bits'. Johnny's feet were by my torso, his knees pulled up to almost his chest to avoid touching me. After staring down my two new socy friends for a minute I pushed myself out of bed, knocking Two-Bit off me carelessly.

I wandered around the lit room for a bit, shuffling through his drawers and closets. Nothing interesting turned up, just a shit-ton of clothes and magazines. I glanced at the clock by the bedside where Johnny and Two-Bit still were snoring. The blinking digits read out 9:47 AM. Knowing that there was no way Two-Bit could get up before 1 without help. I moved to awake them.

"Get up," I ordered roughly. Two-Bit moaned and tried to swat me before giving up and opening his eyes. Johnny murmered gently, his eyes blinking open sleepily. Two-Bit turned his head, his nose nearly meeting Johnny's. "Whatta night," he said coyly, making a loud kissing noise before swinging his legs out of bed. Johnny scrambled out the other side, giving Two-Bit a disgusted look. Two-Bit let out a deep rumble his pre-changed form could have never succeeded. "Common, you know you liked it..."

Johnny ignored him, walking around the bed to me. "Let's grab some grub," Two-Bit mumbled, already on a new topic. Typical.

I led the way out of the room, leading the way down the hall. And another. And down some stairs. And down another hall. And up some more stairs.

"The fuck..." I cursed as we opened another door to yet another empty room. Two-Bit moaned. "We're gonna die in here..." he said dramatically.

"Whose going to die?"

All of our heads swiveled behind us where the tiny prude-ish lady from last night appeared. She was carrying a bunch of bags in one arm, the other dragging a large suitcase behind her. "Help me carry these to the car will you boys?" she asked kindly, dropping them in the hall and greeting Johnny with a kiss on the forehead. He flinched back visibly, causing her to pull back and cross her arms. "Oh don't you start getting embarassed now. Who knows how long I'll be around? Now common," she said, ushering us to her bags. "My flight leaves at eleven, and god help you if I need to wait even an hour longer. I need this vacation!"

From the looks of her I doubted she's ever worked even a day in her life. Her hair was perfectly placed, her face wrinkless, her clothes being much the same. And _she's_ the one that needs a vacation. I gave her a hard stare, crossing my arms in refusal to help her carry her bags. Bitch could carry her own bags.

My efforts went completely unnoticed as Two-Bit easily grabbed all the bags, no doubt testing out his sudden knew physique. Johnny grabbed the last bag and wheeled it past me after his 'mom'. Growling in defeat I followed the line, hating my new body and all the damn rules. Couldn't even say my opinion anymore.

**Two-Bit's POV**

I watched Randy's mom ass sway side to side in her tight tan skirt as she led us out of the house. I had to admit, she really had something going for her. Unfortunatly in under ten seconds we were by her car; a sweet, soft covered, red finished convertable. I passed her her bags one by one as she loaded them into the backseat.

"So uh- Mrs. 28463092846, where you headed?" I asked, giving her a sweet smile.

She let out a girlish giggle, encouraging me to lean against her car door. "You know I told you not to call me that Paul," she scolded flirtily. I ignored the hard look Johnny was sending me from behind. "And if you must know I'm going on a cruise in the Carribean. It's been a while since I've been there, a beautiful sight."

_No kidding._ "Mhm, so I've heard. You gonna tan on the deck...? Maybe wear a-"

"Excu-use me," Johnny grunted dramatically, shoving the large suitcase in front of me pushing me back from the car and from his 'mom'. "Thanks sweetie," Randy's mom cooed, giving him a sweet smile, me totally forgotten. I gave the back of his head an icy stare. "I'll see you in a month or so, love you!"

She gave him a quick squeeze, ignoring his repulsed reaction. She honked the horn at us as he peeled out of the driveway, blowing some kisses in our direction. I loosly waved back, watching until she dissappeared around a corner. I turned back to Johnny immediatly. "Common kid! I almost had her!"

"You had no chance," Dally scoffed from the side.

"Are you kidding me! Did you see the way she was batting her eyes. She was definatly wanting some new-"

"Do not even think of finishing that sentance," a voice growled from behind me. I turned and laughed heartedly. "Hey look, it's me!" I cracked ethusiastically.

"Shuddup," Bob growled, looking us over disapprovingly. "Do you know how friggin far we had to walk today to find you idiots. You were supossed to meet us as the tracks at nine! It's already past ten!"

"Well sor-ry," I said sarcastically. "It's not our fault you're house is so friggin' big. Why the hell do you have so many rooms? Do you even know what's in any of them? We probably still would've been lost if it weren't for his mom-"

Sniggering caused me to break off from my sentance. Paul was trying hard to conceal it, but sporatic bits of laughter still escaped. "You got lost in his house," he howled, holding his stomach.

At first I felt my body tensen up, but then I cracked a smile too. It did sound a little whacked.

"Let's get something to eat," Randy said after we clamed down, leading us into his house. I followed happily. It wasn't really that bad I guess.

**Johnny's POV**

We all had taken a seat at the table, taking our regular positions. Greasers on one side, socs on the other, everyone across from their own body. I watched silently as we resumed much the same tatic as yesterday, shooting out ideas to only be rejected. I stayed quiet, instead taking the time to study everyone.

The socs obviously did not have a good night. They all looked deadbeat; bags under their eyes and even shorter tempers then normal. They all wore hair styles that did us shame, looking as if they just left the way the woke up, and sleep-attacked their heads during the night.

Everyone was so loud and into their current arguement I was the only one that noticed when someone else entered the room. She had on a white apron, her hair being held back in a tight bun. He black heels nearly blended into her skin. She froze as her gaze fell upon us. No, not us. Paul, Randy and Bob. A hushed silence fell on the room as the others finally took notice of her.

Dallas from beside me took one look before breaking the silence. "You have a fucking slave?"

Across from me Randy stiffened. "No Bob, Randy has hired help." he said steadily, completely monotone. Dallas just rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"

Her coal-like eyes finally moved, looking to me in confusion. I just looked away. Silently she walked to me, dropping a of food in front of me. She disappeared from the room again, reappearing just an instance later with a trolly holding five other plates. She served us in silence, not even breaking it as the Randy whispered a quiet 'thanks'.

I waited until everyone else began eating before digging in. As soon as the first bit hit my tongue I felt starved like I hadn't aten in days. Following my bodies urges I cleaned the entire plate, not so much as leaving a crumb.

When I looked up everyone else was the much the same. Two-Bit groaned as he leaned back. "Jesus how much can you eat? I'm not even full yet!"

I laughed quietly, looking up to see Randy doing the same. We both stopped suddenly as our eyes met. I looked away awkwardly. Weird...

Bob moaned appreciativly, settling back in his seat. Randy poked at the remainder of his food on his plate longingly. I knew there was no way my actual body could hold all this food, it was Darry sized.

Two-Bit got up after a moment wandering around the room. Everyone watched him pace before finally Dals yelled at him to sit down. I slumped in my seat, rolling my fork between my fingers. All we were doing were either sitting in silence or fighting. At this rate we'd never get back.

**. . . **

**Yep so my writing kicks back for this story:) Don't kill me please! XD **

**Love you all!**

**Don't forget to R and R(:**

**-smiles-**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own The Outsiders.**

**Hey sexies;) Enjoy! **

**. . .**

Bob's POV

As soon as that Two-Bit guy finally sat down at Dally's order we fell into silence. I couldn't take it. We needed to fix things. I mean we had to hide in goddamn bushes to get here because we were scared our _friends _were going to jump us. I hated greasers, and now I'm one of them. _No, you're not one of them, you're nothing like them. Except maybe in looks. But that's temporary...right? Yes it is! It is it is it is it is it is it is it..._

"I need a friggin' shower," I finally said, shutting up my own thoughts. I needed to clear my head. Paul scoffed beside me .

"Your saying. At least you don't have a pound of grease in your hair."

I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to say more. He probably would have, if Randy didn't interrupt. "You can both have a shower, just calm down. No ones happy with this, you don't gotta be a fucking drama queen over it though. Bob you can use mine, Paul you can use my parents. I'm gonna use Davie's. And you three," he ordered, giving the three greasers a stern look. "Try not to break anything."

"But what if I want a shower?" Two-Bit asked innocently. I was ready to punch him, and made a move to but Paul shoved me back saving his body. Randy sighed. "There's one on the main floor down the hall, the first right." Two-Bit sat back pleased, but made no move to take an actual shower as we all could predict.

I physically felt myself relax as I walked out of the dining room, the door swinging back behind me. I parted ways with Paul and Randy at the top of the main stairs. I shut his door behind me, leaning against it and sliding to the floor, letting a loud breath of air escape me. After feeling my body completely relax I looked up from my hands looking around his room. It was the same as always, messy and completely Randy. I looked at the bed for an instant, a new thought entering my head as I wondered where they all slept the night before, who had to take the ground and who claimed the bed. Or did they even sleep? Maybe they stayed up all night talking. About what?

I thought for a minute letting my head lean back against the door. Suddenly I jerked it upright. Why did I care? As long as they didn't mess anything up it shouldn't matter to me. Shaking my head free of those thoughts I stood up relieving myself of Winston's old beaten jacket, dropping it carelessly on the floor on the way to Randy's bathroom. Before I reached the doorway I had managed to strip down, some what painfully from my injuries, to his jeans.

I kicked the door behind me shut with my foot, freezing as I caught a glimpse in the mirror while undoing his belt. It felt so wrong- this wasn't my body. The original repulsion was soon overcome by curiousity however.

I smiled a little, watching amused as Dallas Wiston's lips twisted into a smile. This new expression got me laughing, then howling. Everytime I looked up in the mirror I'd lose it, watching him seem so vulnerable and...normal. Pretty soon my reflection's face reddened as I gasped for air, clutching my screaming ribs.

Once I finally got under control, I stood up straight and studied hi- me again. I twisted a little to the side to get a look at my injured ribs I'd noticed yesterday while fighting him, and was feeling ever since. I almost regretted taking those cheap shots on him yesterday after feeling them ache for a full day. The bruising stood out clearly spreading out on his side in a black and purple patch, the swelling prominent. My opposite arms reached across to prob it gently causing myself to wince. "Well that's broken..." I mumbled to myself, moving on from them.

I looked a little more closly, picking out all his scars and bruising and cuts, all in different stages of healing. After a few minutes and being no closer to feeling comfortable in this body I stopped trying to even guess were some of the wounds came from.

Looking back at the mirror I made my face go emotionless, looking identical to the real Dallas Winston. I let out a defeated sigh. "Guess I better shower then.."

Awkwardly I undid his belt, dropping his pants around my ankles. I winced away, looking everywhere but the mirror or at myself as I turned on the water feeling as if I was watching Dallas Winston undress himself instead of me. The hot steam reached my skin, erasing every thought I had of just abandoning this entire ordeal. Even the promising hot water couldn't keep me from dropping his underwear though. It was just...weird. And way too fruitcake-like for me.

I stepped in the water, relishing as it scolded my skin. I shut my eyes and just stood under the flowing water. It may had been one minute or ten minutes later when I opened my eyes. I looked at soap bar to my right, grabbing it with my right hand. I held it for a minute before setting it back down. I shut of the taps obediently after fighting with myself, my logical half winning.

I wanted to just get back to myself. I wanted to be able to know every bit of my body and not have to drop things because I can't always remember how long my arms are. I wanted to be able to get completely naked and wash myself and not feel gay or awkward. I wanted to get back to normal.

Sighing I opened the shower door, stepping out of it. I only got one leg out before someone grabbed me and shoved me against the counter. Instinctivly I tried to hit the attacker, but he held my arms tight. I grunted in frustration only to look up and see my own face.

"Dallas..." I growled.

"Calm the fuck down. I'm gonna let you go and you're not going to punch me, because you'll be punching yourself. And I'm not going to kill you, because I'm not going to kill myself. Got it?" he ordered, releasing me after a moment. I stepped sideways, moving to the other side of the room.

"Pass me that towel." I finally said.

He did eventually, but being Dallas he waited and gave me a hard stare for what felt like an hour before doing it. I tied it around my waist before looking at him again. "What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

Instead he laughed mockily at me. "Are you honestly covering up infront of me? You _do_ realize it's my body, huh? Like, my arms and my hair and my _cock_?" he said, smirking.

I glared at him. I wasn't 'covering up'- I was wet and cold. But I didn't need to explain the difference to him. "What do you want Winston?" I asked again.

He leaned non-chalantly against the door. "To tell you to get yer ass downstairs, and to make sure you weren't jacking off or something in here."

I rolled my eyes. "No worries, your underwear stayed _on_."

He cocked a brow, pushing himself up from a door. "Seriously? I'd think you'd be comfortable with dick after all the ones you've been around."

"_Ha ha_," I said sarcastically to his back as he left the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. "Asshole."

. . .

**So this one was just Bob...I don't know, it just kinda turned out like that. But whatever, it is what it is.**

**Don't forget to review lovlies:D**

**-smile-**


End file.
